


I Just Want (Your Dirty Love)

by diablotine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hairtrigger, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diablotine/pseuds/diablotine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has yet to learn control.</p>
<p>Thorin doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want (Your Dirty Love)

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at [hobbit-kink](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4120386#t4120386):
> 
> Yeah so, I can't be the only one with a kink for younger Dwarves going off at the slightest stimulation from an older dwarf.
> 
> Please, meme, give me Fili coming and coming, when all Thorin does is shove his tongue into Fili's mouth and slide his rough, thick hands down Fili's backside --
> 
> Ahem. tl;dr: Hairtrigger ejaculation. 
> 
> BONUS: Make it hot hot hot, not embarrassing.
> 
>  
> 
> and yes the title is from a Ke$ha song

“Strip.”

Fili’s hands were unfastening the lacings on his clothing before he even thought to do so. Whenever Thorin had that tone in his voice, Fili was helpless to do anything but obey.

Watching Fili’s skin being bared, Thorin just sat back, making no move to undress himself. Soon Fili stood naked before Thorin, cock already hard. Thorin motioned Fili over and helped the younger dwarf straddle his lap.

“Do you have any idea of what I’m going to do to you?” asked Thorin, fingers skimming over Fili’s skin, light touches raising goosebumps everywhere.

“All sorts of depraved things I should hope,” Fili said, hips starting to shift restlessly, seeking friction.

Thorin’s hands came to rest on Fili’s hips, holding him still. Fili whined and strained against Thorin’s hands. Chuckling, Thorin released one hip and slid his hand around to cup Fili’s ass.

Fili leaned down to capture Thorin’s lips in a rough kiss, hips starting to move again. He bit at Thorin's lip, drawing a groan from the older dwarf.

Thorin squeezed Fili’s ass in retaliation before letting go and rubbing the pad of his finger over Fili’s hole.

Fili moaned into Thorin’s mouth, pushing back onto his finger. Thorin bit at Fili’s lower lip and with that, the younger dwarf started to come, hips jerking, Fili panting into Thorin’s mouth.

Releasing his grip on Fili’s hip, Thorin grasped Fili’s cock, coaxing him through his orgasm, his other hand still teasing Fili’s entrance. Thorin nipped down Fili’s neck, sucking a dark mark in the hollow of his throat.

“Please.” Whether Fili was begging for Thorin to stop or do more, neither dwarf knew, but Thorin took it as an invitation to continue teasing Fili, gently stroking his oversensitive cock a few more times before releasing it and grabbing the back of Fili’s head to pull him in for a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Resting his forehead on Thorin’s, Fili ground down on him, not quite hardening again, but wanting more. Thorin took pity on him and slipped one finger into him. Fili whined and clenched around Thorin’s finger, trying to get the finger in deeper, cock twitching with interest once more. He tilted his head and desperately kissed Thorin, biting hard at the older dwarf’s lip. Thorin lightly smacked Fili’s ass in reproach, causing Fili’s hips to jerk forward, grinding against Thorin’s stomach.

“Let us move to the bed before you get too excited,” Thorin murmured against Fili’s lips.

Fili reluctantly climbed off of Thorin’s lap when Thorin nudged him pointedly. He laid on his back, the one hand drifting towards his cock caught in Thorin’s.

Thorin raised his eyebrow and Fili shrugged, a goofy grin on his face. Thorin shook his head, a smile gracing his features, and he lifted Fili’s legs up and told his nephew to hold them there.

Thorin nipped his way down Fili’s legs, eventually settling in between them.

Fili gasped as Thorin licked into him. “More.”

Thorin smirked, and the scratch of his beard on Fili’s sensitive skin had the younger dwarf arching his back, trying to get more. He pulled backed and watched as Fili’s hips jerked in an attempt to keep Thorin’s mouth on him.

“What do you want?” Thorin asked, voice hoarse.

“Whatever you give me,” Fili managed to get out after Thorin stopped touching him altogether, the older dwarf sitting back on his heels.

“That’s a dangerous answer.”

“Are you going to make me regret it?” Fili started fisting his cock, a challenge in his eyes.

Thorin made no move to touch Fili, or make him stop touching himself. Instead, he watched as Fili’s bit his lip, trying to muffle his groans.

Fili let his head fall back onto the pillows, hand moving faster and faster as he felt his second orgasm approaching. He was on the edge, ready to tip over when Thorin spoke.

“Stop.”

Fili whined, but stilled his hand, only removing it from his cock completely when Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Thorin leaned down, hovering just above Fili’s dick, a small smirk playing about his mouth.

Fili stared down at Thorin, brain not quite up to forming words yet. It took a moment of Thorin just breathing on his cock before he replied.

“Please, let me come.”

The words had barely left Fili’s mouth before Thorin was going down on his cock. Fili came as soon as he was surrounded by that wet heat, a shout on his lips.Fili whined as Thorin continued sucking every trace of Fili’s come out of his cock, the sensations becoming almost too much.

Fili’s release still in his mouth, Thorin pulled off of Fili’s dick and crawled up the bed to kiss him, letting Fili swallow his own come.

Fili managed to gather enough energy to wrap his arms around Thorin’s neck, the pair lazily exchanging kisses, until Fili slid a hand down to cup Thorin’s erection. Thorin groaned, more in reaction to Fili’s smirk than the hand on his dick.

“It’s your turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...first time posting porn I wrote?
> 
> yay me?


End file.
